


Scream

by RubyEyes



Series: AVENGED-GLEE [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's death is announced</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

A doctor came out, and Kurt stood up with Blaine. He passed them and went to another family. 

“FUCK!!, what is taking them so long” Blaine said sitting back down. 

“The paramedics said that he had been beaten pretty severely they were having trouble getting him stabilized” Kurt said touching Blaine’s hand. “But he’s also strong and stubborn, he should be fine” Kurt said. 

Blaine looked down at Kurt. Another doctor came out, “Mr. David Karofsky’s family?” 

Blaine stood up 

“You’re his family?” 

“He’s got none” Blaine said, 

“His chart says a father” 

“His father is the one who did this” Kurt said. 

“IS he alive or dead” Blaine yelled. 

“Mr. Karofsky was beaten severely about the head and upper torso, one punch so devastating it ruptured his liver. 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST IS MY BOYFRIEND DEAD OR ALIVE” Blaine screamed. 

“He’s stable for now, he’s conscious, but he shouldn’t be agitated” 

“Can I see him please just for a few minutes?” 

“10 minutes, then you need to leave” 

Blaine grabbed the doctor and kissed him on the cheek, 

“Thank you so much” 

“10 minutes and you’re welcome” 

Blaine walked in and he saw Dave, “Hey beautiful” Blaine said taking his boyfriends hand. 

“Baby, I did it, aren’t you proud of me?” Dave said from behind the oxygen mask. 

“You did what?” 

“I came out to my dad, aren’t you proud of me?” 

“Of course baby, I am the proudest man in the world” Blaine said moving the mask and kissing Dave’s lips gently. 

He grabbed his phone, and turned on the recorder. 

“Who did this baby?” 

“My dad, when I told him I was gay, and in love with a man, with you. Blaine, I love you” 

“I love you too Dave” Dave smiled, and then the monitors went flat line…

Kurt heard the primal Scream from Blaine in the waiting room. His heart broke for his best friend and his ex.


End file.
